


Prom Dates Suck

by halokit1231



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gakuen Hetalia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Taiwan's dates ditch them for each other. America and Taiwan decide to make their dates jealous. Things go a bit differently then they'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Dates Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four am and honestly it's pretty shitty. But AmeTai is my OTP and I'll do anything to get them more noticed.  
> Based off this tumblr thing  
> http://sardonyxsbae.tumblr.com/post/107513590083/xaquaangelx-more-aus-im-a-immortal-who-just

Taiwan bit the insides of her cheeks and leaned against the wall glaring at her prom date as he stood by the snack table talking with his “friend” England. 

 _Friend, yeah right. More like boyfriend._  She hissed internally. Sure she got jealous easily but she wasn’t even jealous right now, she was pissed. She’d asked Japan to the prom because he was her friend and she kind of sort of had a crush on him. She’d been hoping that something would happen between them at prom but so far all he’s done is spend time following around England.

She didn’t even know why England was there. He hated parties especially school dances, everyone and their dog knew that. So who in their right mind would invite him! She let out a loud growl like noise and slammed her pink heeled foot on the ground. She stormed towards the two of them fully ready to break them up. She got closer and closer to them until she was right beside them then right behind walking straight past them. The closer she got the more foolish she felt and the more her nerves got the better of her. So instead of stopping to talk she walked straight past them with a quiet “I need some air.” muttered just loud enough for Japan to notice. 

She walked out of the gym and stopped leaning against the wall again. She brought her hands to her face and let out a very long, very loud groan that was mostly drowned out by the music. Just as she finished letting out the groan she hears a small laugh next to her. 

“You too, huh?” a familiar voice asks. She peeks between her fingers looking next to her. Leaning on the wall with her is America a smile unlike his usual confident and proud smiles graces his face. He looks away from her and back up to the sky his smile faltering before he forces it back on. “Yeah, I kind of saw what was happening in there.” he keeps going even though Taiwan hasn’t said anything. “But I didn’t think Japan would be the kind of guy to just ditch someone like that. Not that surprised with England though. He never really liked me that way.” he says kicking at a pebble on the ground. 

Taiwan takes her hands from her face and looks over America. He’s dressed very nicely with a black button up shirt, white dress pants, a white over jacket and a black necktie. There’s a little red rose corsage sticking out of his jacket pocket and he’s still got his glasses on. As usual the though of how handsome he looks passes through Taiwan’s thought but today he was especially stunning.

“I’m sorry….” Taiwan apologizes not entirely sure what to say about England standing him up the way Japan did. She and America had talked a few times before, specifically at the anime club and during baseball practice, they were friends but didn’t talk out of school much. America shrugs trying to play it cool and treat it like its nothing. But its fairly obvious he’s upset

“No big deal.” he lies and looks back to her forcing a confident smile. “I can’t believe someone would ditch you like that! I mean you look amazing.” he said opening his eyes and looking over the pink floor length, strapless gown she wearing. She laughs a pinches the edge of her dress lifting it up a little.

“It’s nothing really…” she replies and looks back making eye contact. They both go back to silence but don’t look away. There’s a few seconds of both of them just standing there staring into each others eyes before they both look away and laugh nervously. They look to the sky staring at the moon which for the week has just started waxing, preparing to change into its next phase. They’ve moved closer together now, their hands inches apart but none of them have said a word. Another song passes before Taiwan breaks the silence as her anger begins to raise again. “Romance is dumb.” she huffs crossing her arms and pouting a little. She looks away from the moon and to the ground.

America looks to her surprised by this sudden statement but he grins a real live America grin and replies. “Yeah, it really is.” Taiwan looks back to him, he’s still got a faint smile on and she feels hypnotized staring at it. She breaks her own hypnosis and looks forward again uncrossing her arms to rest her hand by his again. “You know what.” Alfred begins his hand reaching over and lightly running over Taiwan’s. “Who needs romance and dates when we can stand out and be bitter friends together.” he jokes and Taiwan lets out a loud laugh over this bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh.

“Exactly.” she agrees looking back to him just to catch him staring at her. They both look away quickly when they hear a muffled voice on the sound system inside announce 

“And next we’re be slowing things down. All couples that want a slow dance together now’s your chance.” Taiwan and America exchange looks. Taiwan nods to the door wordlessly, America looks to the door and then to her again. He nods and they both go for the door opening it just in time to see England and Japan on the dance floor dancing to the slow song together.

Taiwan’s breath catches and America stiffens. The anger in Taiwan raises all over again and she grabs America’s hand pulling him towards the dance floor. “You know how to ballroom?” she asks. He looks to her then to their dancing partners and everything clicks in his head.

“Course. You want to make our dates jealous?” he replies.

“You know it.” she says just as they reach the middle of the mostly empty dance floor and he pulls her close. There’s a noticeable size difference between them with him standing at about five nine and her at whole foot shorter then him. Luckily her heels give her just enough height for her put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her shoulder blade. 

He takes the lead immediately stepping forward making her step back, the he quickly steps to the side she follows, a perfect spin where he catches her back, another step back and another to the side. He tips her back a little her head flies back the flowers in her hair managing to stay in, she can see a few other couples have stopped to stare now including their dates. America pulls her back straight up and they move again. This time stepping forward, back, side and twirl together as they step.

Their steps match up together perfectly, they move and dance together as though they were created just for this dance with one another. Taiwan can’t help but wonder what they would look like together if they were professionals together, if they’d had practice. She began paying less attention to what was around them and more attention to America and what he looked like right now. Her eyes traveled up and she saw him just looking away from looking back to England. Their eyes locked and they kept dancing, twirling, dip, spin, step. The entire time they began to ignore and forget about the others watching. As they found themselves getting further and further lost in the music, their eyes and their steps. 

Until finally the song began to come to an end, a finally spin outwards, America pulled her back and dipped her down her hair nearly touching the floor. Taiwan’s eyes drifted from his for a split second and she caught Japan staring. she moved her hand from America’s shoulder, looked back to him, grabbed his neck and pulled him down kissing him right there in front of god and everyone. Chorus’s of “Oooohhh”s, a wolf whistle from who they assumed was Prussia and a “Get him girl!” from Hungary rang out. America nearly dropped her but managed to keep that from happening, he didn’t break the kiss either actually leaning into it. She broke it quickly and he pulled her back up still holding her hand. They stared dumbfounded a moment before both erupting into giggles which turned to full on laughter as they hurried off the dance floor still hand in hand.

They rushed out into the hallway closing the door behind themselves before laughing so loudly they thought their laughter would drown out the music. They stopped laughing and at the same time spoke

“That was amazing!” America’s grin went from ear to ear as he said this.

“That was fantastic!”

“You were fantastic!”

“You were amazing!” Taiwan’s grin matched his repeating the word he’d used. They both began giggling again their faces bright red. Excitement took over and he let go of her hand, picking her up and spinning her around. She held onto his shoulders laughing and smiling.

He stopped and set her back down on the ground. They both kind of stared at each other again unaware of their dates peeking out the door watching them. Slowly Taiwan reaches for America’s hand, lightly grabbing it. “Want to get some food?” she asks nodding towards the exit. He wraps his hand around hers holding it gently. He thought for a moment then shrugged and said

“Yeah, screw it. I know a great 24/7 burger joint!” he said as they both began walking towards the exit completely disregarding their previous dates. Japan smiles and they both let the door close. England leans against the wall crossing his arms.

“Well that was bloody rude of them. Not even asking us to join.” He says.

“Yes.” Japan agrees nodding his hand and taking England’s hand. “But now we have the dance to ourselves.” England nods in agreement and perks up when he remembers.

“This means France, Prussia and Spain owe me money now!” he says heading towards the three while Japan follows him. Japan quickly kisses him on the cheek and shakes his head. For what had felt like the worst prom night ever starting out now certainly felt like the best.


End file.
